In general, a walking training apparatus is designed for the rehabilitation of patients with numbness symptoms on the lower half of the body as well as patients having difficulties walking normally due to abnormalities in the joints and lack of limb strength.
Most of patients having walking trouble have difficulty moving their own legs by themselves. Therefore, the patients train by bending or moving the legs according to a walking pattern led by a wearable walking training apparatus. However, a walking assistance robot has its own native load. Therefore, conventional walking assistance robots have canceled out their loads via a tractor to prevent patients from feeling the load of the walking assistance robot. However, a conventional tractor of the walking assistance robot cancels the load of walking assistance robot applied to the patients based on the patients being in a static state. Accordingly, since the load of the walking assistance robot is changed in a dynamic manner by the displacement or the inertia of the walking assistance robot when the walking assistance robot moves, the tractor of the walking assistance robot is not able to cancel out a changing dynamic load. Therefore, patients wearing the walking assistance robot do not sense the load in its static state, but patients do sense the changing dynamic load of the walking assistance robot when the walking assistance robot is moving, which leads discomfort to the patents and excessive load on the limb, resulting in an unsafe walking training.